MIS 2 PEQUEÑAS HECHISERAS : PERDIDOS EN EL BOSQUE
by celeste-selena
Summary: CUATRO ECHISEROS DE ADRENTRAN EN UN BOSQUE MAGUICO LAMMADO:EL BOSQUE DE LA PERDISION Y TIENEN QUE SOBREBIVIR ENCONTRANDO 3 SENSORES PODRAN ASERLOS DEJEN REVIWS .LA HISTORIA NO ES DE ICARLY LA INVENTE YO SOLA TODO Y LA PUSE QUI PORQUEE NO HAY CATEGORIA .
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICOS BUENO TRAIGO UNA HISTORIA QUE YO INVETE SOLO ASTA LOS PERSONAJES ESPERO QUE LESJUSTE ASI QUE PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN JAJAJA SALIERON DE MI CABESITA JIJIJI**

**RECUENTRO**

**FAVIANA POV**

Todavia recuerdo amis viejos amigos Natalia mi mejor amiga echisera ,Miley mi otra amiga echisera en que era un año menor que yo y Nati y Zac. Zac mi amigo echisero. Tiene mucho que no los veo ahora tenemos 10 años bueno a essepcion de Miley que tiene 9,pero hoy en la junta que mi padres organisaran nos recontraremos jenial enque odio esas reuniones esta yena de personas falsas esperare lo mejor . Bueno termi nare de areglarme

**En la reunion**

**GENERAR POV**

Todos reunidos sentados en una mesa gigante alas afuera de una casa muy elgante que era de faviana se encontraban todos entonses Favi les dio una señal asus amigos que se escaparan de sea aburrida reunion

-A me siento algo mariada-dijo Natalia finguiendo-mm..creo que tomare aire fresco

-Te acompaño –dijo Natalia levantandose de la mesa-vienen chicos

-Claro-contestaron Zac y Miley levantandose de la mesa –vamos

Ellos salieron caminando asta que de pronto no se les alcansaba ver corrieron y se sentaron en el piso y empesaron a hablar

-Ya tiene mucho que no nos veiamos – dijo Zac -todavia recuerdo las travesuras que asiamos

-Que tiempos no cren-dijoFaviana –y como se la an pasado

-Pues mal-dijo Natalia- porque escuela+tarea+deveres = a malos dias

-Si la verdad –dijo mailey-que cansansio

Ellos siguieron platicando y riendo lo que ellos no savian esque tenian alguien contra ellos un señor de 20 años que sabian que ellos eran los mejores echiseron y que podian destruir sus planes asi que unos meses atrás el hiso una trampa y hoy seria el dia que ellos caeria

**ZAC POV**

Estamamos platicando sobre nuestra aventuras asta que entoses nos paramos porque nos entumimos estar sentados

-Oigan no cren que lla deveriamos irnos-dijo Miley algo preocupado-an de estar preocupados

-No lo creo ande estar firmando contratos o algo paresido-dijo Favi-yo digo que nos quedemos

En toses algo supciono a Nati

-Nati-dijimos todos aterrados-que pasa

Ahora fue Favi

-Favi-gritamos yo y Miley –que susede

Ahora fue Miley

-Miley-dije ahora espantado-que pasa

Ahora fui yo

**Hola chicos lo siento si los deje con la intriga pero esque quiero que de asi nos veremos en el prximo cho besitos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola atodos actualizare si es posible cada dos dias bueno ****GhostWishper**** tiene rason la personalidades de los personajes estabien aquí estan mas la historia y les informo que cada historia sera como un libro el proximo libro sellamara salvemos al universo y esta mas chido porque las solpresas que se llevaran asta tengo el libro final esperenlos**

**Personalidades:**

_**Faviana de el monte rodrigez: es una chica delgada, de ojos color diamante café , pelo castaño y piel guerita. Ella es muy sarcastica,inteliguente ,divertida,flojita y algo grosera y agresiva.**_

_**Natalia figueroa osegeda:es una chica de ojos color cafes oscuro,cabello café oscuro,piel morenita y delgada. Ella es muy lista , tierna y divertida .**_

_**Miley dìaz quesada:es una chica de pelo rojido ,ojos cafes ,piel guerita y delgada. Ella es terca pero adorable , tambien es lista pero casi no prefecciona sus ahilidades de echiserias**_

_**Zacarin (zac)martines martin:es rubio ,delgado ,güero y alto ,de ojos verdes. el es inteligente, bueno y agradable .el siempre apoya asus amigas.**_

**EN DONDE ESTAMOS **

**NATALIA POV**

De repente senti que algo me supcciono pero quien o que me pregunto yo , pero al parecer no fui la unica alparecer fueron todos

-aaaa donde estamos-pregunto una arturida faviana –a mi cabesa

-esto se supone que es un bosque-pregunto miley levantandose de le suelo-que rraro

-este bosque se me ase familiar –dije tretando de recodar-pero donde lo heee visto

-oyes natss no de eso isimos un proyecto para la escuela de heciseria-dijo faviana al recordar-si no

-si es sierto-dije al recordar -pero como saldremos

-talves con un echiso –suguirio zac-hay que aser uno

-ayase-dijo miley al sacar su varita-scamex ustreps trapxotrxes

-ammmmmm -dijo zac al ver que no hay resultados- creo que no funciona

-si zac y aurita te das cuenta-dijo una sarcastica faviana-que listo

-pero porque no funciona-dije al tratar de comprender-chequen sus varitas

Todos sacamos nuestras baritas y vimos que solo teniamos 2 rayas de maguia osea no mucha asi que no podriamos usar nuestras varitas

-genial no tenemos maguia-dijo algo enojada faviana-y estamos perdidos en un tonto bosque

-si pero usimos un proyecto-dije al ver el lado positibo-asi que devemos salir a delante

**FAVIANA POV**

Estabamos perdidos en un bosque y me enpese a sentir mal umor y algo de rabia no poder salir de ai ashhhhhhhhhh

-me arte la verdad –dije enojada-me largo de aquí

-porque-dijo zac-porque cuando algo sale mal sales huyendo

-es sierto –dijo miley casi retandome-no eres muy valiente

-sabemos que tuno eres asi-dijo mi mejor amiga tranquila-dejanos ver ala verdadera tu

-soy real-dije apundo de deramar la grimas de sus ojos-pero los ayudare

-bueno en mi proyecto decia que para salir de aquí tenemos que encontrar 3 sensores-decia nati al explicarse-uno devuelve la maguia el otroeliminara algo que tratara de destruirnos y el ultimo nos regresara a casa

-y sino los encontramos que pasara-dijo miley algo aterrada-dime que nada malo

-la mentro desirte pero si –dije al explicarse-nos aremos parte de el bosque

-bueno tenemos 3 dias para buscar asi que –dijo nati entusiasmada-a buscar

-ash-dije –pero tengo hambre

Toma-dijo zac metiendome una fruta ala boca-listo comiste ahora bamonos

**Hola:Seque no tubo accionpero en el otro si tendran no se lo perdan recomiendelo plis gracias**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola al parecer tengo pensado actualizar cada dia jajaja bueno no los aburro a porcierto en mi perfil hay actores que se parecen a los personajes bueno les dijo que como ase un año tengo escrito las historia y aurita tratare de agregarles accion y violencia solo que el ultimo libro va ser calificasion t por que ay si abra mucha violencia ayy como amo la violencia jajaja bueno aquí les traigo la continuacion.**

**El sensor de la maguia part1 **

**FAVIANA POV **

Tenia hambre y al parecer por lo que dije zac me metio una cochinada o una fruto yo que ala boca y que masda tenia ambre y me la comi pero en tonses zac me jalo si se callo la cochina de fruta

-oyes-dijo que jandose por el jalon-aaa se cayo la cochinada de fruta

-losiento-dijo zac-pero no te apuras

-ya –dijo miley –bueno Nati dinos de que setrata el primer sensor

-bueno el primero nos dara maguia-dijo nati –pero nose donde buscarlo

-creo que en un arbol …-dije al tratar de recordar- de de a ya de platanos un plataarbo(se que puse como favi lista si es lista pero en los echisos ok)

-platanero-dijo zac al coreguirme

-ay los siento-dije –diccionario

**GENERAL POV**

Ibamos caminando pensando como salir de ese ``bosque"

-a ya me canse de caminar-dijo favi-cargame zac

-que estas loka-dijo un zac confundido-y porque yo ?

-porque tueres un chico –dijo faviana al encontrar una rason-oque eres una chica asi que cargame

Zac rodo los ojos y cargo a favi de caballito mientras seguian caminando

Un rato despues…

-que bosque mas grande –dijo una Miley algo desesperada-creo que tardaremos dias en encontrar el arbol de bananas

-tranquila-dijo una Nati muy relajada-pero si te dijo que es cansado caminar

-si siganlo diciendo-dijo un zac algo cansado-ustedes no traen a faviana cargando

En eso faviana le dio un sape en la cabesa

-callate-dijo una enojada faviana-diccionario

-ya dejame de decirme asi-dijo un zac algo enojado- que meves cara de libro

-ya pues-dijo faviana calmada-me calmo zac

En eso se escucharon rugidos tipos gruaaaaaaaaaaa gruaaaaaaaaa(la idea me la suguerio mi amigo XD)

-que es eso-dijo nati

-o es un moustro-dijo favi-o un mosutro(lo se no tenia ortra idea)

-creo que un moustor-dijo miley

En esose asercaba un moustro guigante y feo **( como el de the troop asi un sapo y con tentaculos )**

-aaaaaaaaa –dijo una nati aterrada

-que aremos-dijo miley

-creo que lo ovio-dijo favi

-corran-dijo zac y salieron coriendo

Ala ora de correr como favi y va caballito por zac ,el la tiro y salio corriendo ,ella rapido se levanto y corriendo

Los chicos se esccondieron rapido en atrás de un arbol guigantesco

-como saldremos –dijo una aterrada miley

-o miren el moustro se va-dijo faviana

Entoses faviana le dio un golpe en el braso a zac

-eeey –dijo zac –eso dolio

-eso es por dejarme caer-dijo favi

-asi lo siento-dijo zac y con carita de niño bueno

-bueno es nuestra oportunidad-dijo nati y salieron coriendo

Entoses se encontraron con 2 moustro iguales al parecer el moustro podia duplicarse

**Hola chicos si los deje con intriga lo siento esque no queria que fuera muy largo el capitulo ja bueno si les justa la historia recomendela plissssssssss y en los proximos libros abra violensia jajaja**


End file.
